


To Be A Family

by catpanflowers



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpanflowers/pseuds/catpanflowers
Summary: Shinobi were different from civilians. It has been that way for centuries and the two groups rarely mingle or interfere with each other. The ninja stick to their duty and even if they live long enough to retire they become retired shinobi. Not in any way a civilian. They are practically two separate worlds.





	To Be A Family

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any Naruto characters.
> 
> Mentions of rape and ptsd in one paragraph. Nothing graphic. Warning symbol example:   
> ****************  
> Explicit  
> ****************

Shinobi were different from civilians. It has been that way for centuries and the two groups rarely mingle or interfere with each other. The ninja stick to their duty and even if they live long enough to retire they become retired shinobi. Not in any way a civilian. They are practically two separate worlds. This is one reason why Haruno Sakura was continuously facing the abuse her father puts her through. 

There was no civilian police force and in reality the ninja would be given missions to deal with those matters brought up. This only adhered to reported cases. No one questioned why a young girl would be sporting bruises large enough to match an adult’s hand. No one questioned why the same young girl would come limping home that evening. No one cared about her enough to ask themselves or others why she was never without an injury. The unnoteworthy girl’s story starts when her father and mother met in the village market. 

Haruno Mebuki was a lovely blonde in her early twenties. She was out buying groceries and when she was quickly scanning a booth nearby while walking around she smacked into someone. Her bag fell. The young man she had almost knocked over immediately kneeled down to assist her in picking up her produce from the ground. She looked up to thank the man and as soon as their eyes caught she knew she was doomed. His eyes, the most dazzling hazel, held gold flecks towards the middle with a thin line of olive green lining the outer ring. She fell. They introduced themselves that day. He being a tall, platinum blonde, with tanned skin named Nakano Hirotami. 

They met many times after that and she learned he was black smith for civilian tools of course. Her own family were wealthy silk traders. Soon enough he started courting her and they married. Her family was happy to have him and the young couple’s love for each other was great. Mebuki, still learning how to become the matriarch of her civilian clan, went on many business trips out of the village to deliver silk and make deals with neighboring countries. 

***************  
One day on their way to Rice Country the caravan was attacked by rogue nins. They killed the men who were present and kidnapped Mebuki. That happened five months before a ransom was set and the family was all too willing to pay. When she was delivered back they had found her beaten and four months pregnant. Her husband was devastated at what had happened to his wife and begged for an abortion, but she was too injured for such a procedure. After her ordeal she was terrified of being touched by any man. Once the illegitimate child was born the Haruno family forced them to keep it.   
***************

Rumors were spread of their reputation, but to give it up would ruin them even more since it was technically of the Haruno blood and the daughter of the current Matriarch. The young girl may of had a small resemblance to her mother through her heart shaped face, but her pastel pink hair and green eyes were a mystery. Hirotami tried to love the kid, but the shame the youngin brought to his own reputation ruined any chance of it. His own wife shied from his touch making it an impossibility to have any offspring between them. He grew frustrated at Mebuki and the girl for not being his and he often drank. 

Mebuki could hardly be around the child and was severely detached. She would not play with her or hold her longer than she needed too. She never comforted her when she was crying or gave her any toys to occupy her time with. Neither of them called her by the name which the clan elders put on her birth certificate. Haruno Sakura. The embodiment of what her strange features represent and how it put significance on the genes that weren’t either of her parents’.

Hirotami grew more and more volatile everyday after drinking. He began to hit his wife for not being able to touch him. She grew to hate and fear him. After two years of abuse he was finally fed up with her ptsd and raped her. She disappeared after that. Leaving the two year old child behind along with her clan and status. The clan disowned the broken man and the orphaned girl to choose a new clan head. With the girl being the only thing left of his damn wife, he kept her. 

Thankfully the half-blind, elderly woman next door offered to help him care for her. He just bought the food and clothes and let the old lady do what she wanted while he went to work or drank himself to death. For the next two and a half years Sakura learned everything from the old lady named Sato Machi. She only played in her backyard and never left the property. She read books far beyond her age range and listened to tales of the woman’s daughter who lived and died as a ninja. That all came to an end when a month later the women died in her sleep. 

Machi never showed up the next day and so she just stayed in the house. She had learned how to cook minor things and was making a very late dinner when her father drunkenly stumbled through the door. “Papa!” She jumped excitedly from the kitchen. “I’m making omelets. Do you want-” A loud crack resounded within the room before the man bellowed out to the young girl with bright green eyes. “DON’T EVER CALL ME THAT, YOU STUPID BRAT!” Tears started to form in her eyes as she laid sprawled on the ground from his harsh slap. A dark bruise was already forming. ‘She should be asleep by now.’ The thought drifted through his muddled brain.

He tried to calm his voice to a reasonable level before the other neighbors heard the racket. “Where is Machi?” He slurred out. The pinkette shakily stood with her head bowed and her long bangs hiding her tears. “She never came.” She whimpered. That was the only mother figure she had. Machi had told her about the rumors surrounding her original mother. The woman was apparently disgusted by her own child and ran away in the middle of the night, abandoning her. There were no pictures in the house so she didn’t know what she looked like, but she had got some mild descriptions from what the half-blind lady could make out. A pretty blonde is what Sakura would refer to her mother as. She had a hard time actually picturing the image though. 

A new routine was put into place for Sakura. The next day her father came home saying that Machi had died, but she should be old enough to care for herself while he was gone. She would often wake up an hour or two before sunrise just because she had weird sleeping habits since she was a baby. Machi said it was due to the fact that she had no one to watch her during that vulnerable age. It would be natural instinct for small, helpless prey animals to wake up and hide before the prime hunting hour for predators came upon them. 

She would then stay in her room for four hours until her father left for work. It wasn’t until after the first night she was actually awake to see him come home from the bar that she realised he truly hated and despised her. It hurt more than ever, but she buried it deep down trying not to think about it. After he left she would go downstairs and rummage through the cabinet for a small granola bar that she usually ate for breakfast. She would usually go to the living room to read books with Machi, but now that she had no reading material provider she would have to make do with playing in the backyard. Once the sun got low enough she went back inside to her room trying to avoid her father. 

She did that same thing for a couple weeks, but got bored quickly. One morning, she finally gathered enough courage to ask her father if she could go out to the park. She sat at the kitchen table waiting for the man to come down for breakfast. She tensed a little in her seat as she heard his lumbering footsteps coming down the stairs. He stopped dead in his tracks once he saw her there. He went on to the fridge ignoring her presence. “May I go to the park today?” She asked hesitantly. 

He stopped again, setting the milk on the counter. Without facing her he responded. “I don’t care. Do whatever you want.” He mumbled before going back to what he was doing. Sakura smiled and jumped out of her seat running to the front door. She had already gotten dressed for the day in her nicest dress wanting to impress the other kids. She arrived at the park, but it was too early for any kids to be out yet. She decided to try out each thing there starting with the swings. She was having a blast, but getting a bit dizzy from the merry-go-round and went to sit on a bench for a break. The rest of the day she was too shy to actually go up to any and just sat under a tree watching the other kids play. 

The games ranged from playing ball, to tag, to playing ninja. The last seemed like a lot of fun and she definitely wanted to try it out, but perhaps tomorrow. It was getting late now and most of the parents were calling their kids to leave.


End file.
